


Beastly Brothers

by Lokiof221B



Series: The Beast of Baker Street [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Catlock, Cuddling, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokiof221B/pseuds/Lokiof221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Britain is well known for the British bulldog spirit so it only makes sense that the man that runs it embodies this idea. Doesn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beastly Brothers

Mycroft had never been a very touchy-feely person, preferring to keep everyone at arms length but once in a while, he would give in to his more animalistic side. The gene that both he and Sherlock shared meant that they had been very close growing up, always playfighting and neither could sleep without being curled up around the other.

 

However, Mycroft had inevitably had to go to University and their close relationship was lost. All warmth that had ever been shared between the two was gone and in some of his more sentimental moments, Mycroft found himself missing the closeness they once shared.

 

He had though, stayed fiercely protective of his brother and it was for this reason he was now standing in the stairs outside of 221B. Sherlock had disabled all of his bugs and cameras, thankfully as he didn’t really want to know what the good doctor got up to with his younger brother, so Mycroft had started dropping by once in a while. Even though Sherlock loathed him, he still cared, not that he would ever let him know after all. After all, it had been him that told Sherlock that caring was not an advantage.

 

Mycroft braced himself for the barrage of insults about to be thrown his way and knocked on the door of 221B. There was no answer but he heard shuffling coming from the living room and, knowing John was out, Mycroft wasn’t as reluctant to just barge in-so he did.

 

“Sherlock?” He stepped into the room slowly and closed the door behind him, wondering where Sherlock could have gotten to. It was unlikely that Sherlock was asleep so that ruled out the bedroom, this only left the room he was in, the kitchen and the bathroom. He stretched his senses out to include the whole flat, not wanting to waste energy, and heard a quiet scratching from under the sofa. Walking closer to the couch, he listened for more sounds and realised Sherlock was hiding from him. The only way Sherlock could fit would be if he was in his kitten form, it had been years since he had seen he had seen the little ball of fur and Mycroft truly regretted that, Sherlock had been such a cute child.

 

“Sherlock. You are under the sofa. You may as well come out now.” It was quiet for about a minute but eventually he quiet meow. Adept as he was at understanding his brother, he recognized not only embarrassment but panic as well. He strode over to the sofa quickly and crouched down, immediately he saw a small kitten with it’s foot stock in the wiring on the bottom of the sofa.

 

“Oh Sherlock.” Mycroft’s voice held amusement but he swiftly reached under and freed his brother from his hiding place. Sherlock was soon freed and he scrambled out into the room on short clumsy legs. He soon turned around to look at Mycroft and the older brother spun on his knees to watch the cat. Mycroft was expecting Sherlock to change into his panther form and was ready to run so when his brother came closer and gently nuzzled his hand that still laid on the floor, he could only look on with surprise.

 

“Sherlock, what-” Sherlock shushed him with a gently nip and looked up into his eyes. When Sherlock had been young enough to change but not to talk, they had developed a code for when they wanted the other to change, they would jump around the other until they got the idea. It was simple but it worked. Slowly at first, Sherlock began to circle him and Mycroft thought he was being deduced however, soon Sherlock was running around him and over his legs, it called to his animal side as he recognized Sherlock as a willing playmate.

 

Soon cat-Sherlock stopped and looked up at him, tilting his head, “Myc?”

Mycroft hadn’t heard that nickname since before he had left for Uni and it tugged at his heartstrings.

 

“Okay ‘Lock. Okay little brother.” Any other time, Sherlock would probably have recoiled at the sentiment but not today, today he started jumping around, waiting for Mycroft to change so they could play.

 

Mycroft stood up and leaned his umbrella against the sofa while preparing himself. It had been a while since he had changed into his most vulnerable form, simply because it was too dangerous for him to expose himself like that. He morphed into his youngest form and soon a brown and white bulldog puppy stood in his place. It was a little known fact that this was his domestic form but he had always trusted Sherlock implicitly. 

 

Mycroft flung himself at the smaller cat, yipping happily and soon he and Sherlock were tumbling across the floor just like they used to when they were younger. He soon pinned Sherlock to the ground as he was smaller and they were both panting. Sherlock then licked at his paw and he let his brother go so they could curl up together.

 

“You’ll never catch me saying this again but I’ve really missed this Myc.”

 

“And I as well ‘Lock. I’m sorry I ever let this happen, you know that right?” It was so much easier to talk when they had the excuse that they had given in to their softer sides when really they still had their full Holmes brainpower. He really regretted it, maybe his baby brother would have had a happier childhood at Mycroft’s side.

 

“I know. This is me giving you another chance, it’ll probably never be like it used to and you won’t get another chance, this is your only one.” Mycroft couldn’t believe it, he thought Sherlock would have never forgiven him, but here he was. Sherlock was being the sentimental one! Apparently miracles do happen, apparently they took the form of one John Watson.

 

The two brothers soon fell asleep curled up together under the coffee table after discussing Sherlock’s latest case for a while.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were both sleeping so deeply and contentedly that neither of them heard the door clicking shut just a little ways away.

 

“What the-Sherlock?” John came into the living room and crouched down to look under the coffee table. He saw a small ball of fur he recognized as his partner but wrapped around him was a small brown and white bulldog puppy.

 

Reaching under the table, he stroked Sherlock’s fur and he meowed sleepily but opened one eye and peered at John. The small cat jerked away after seeing John and nudged the bulldog. The dog took much longer to wake and John was getting curious but when the puppy did, he did a cute little yawn and John had to restrain himself from awwing out loud.

 

However, then the puppy opened his eyes and fixed an unnaturally piercing gaze on John and all the clues came together; the umbrella on the sofa and the familiarity with which he curled around Sherlock, this tiny bulldog was the one responsible for most of the British Government.

John couldn’t resist the urge to tease and he tentatively stroked Mycroft as well,

“Look at you two! Aren’t you adorable!” John couldn’t help but dissolve into laughter as both Sherlock and Mycroft lept up and glared at him. Slowly they looked at each other and John stopped laughing as he recognized the look in Sherlock’s eyes.

 

Without a second thought, both animals attacked John and started licking his face,

“Ahhh! Ok sorry, sorry. I won’t call you adorable again. Stop!”

 

As soon as Sherlock relaxed, so did Mycroft and they both nudged at his hands. Amusement turned to fondness and John gently scooped up both animals and sat on the sofa, soon both of them cuddled into John’s stomach and each other and fell asleep again with a happy purr from Sherlock.

 

Later on, Mycroft woke up and jumped off of John’s lap and onto the floor without disturbing the men on the couch. He changed back to his human form and observed the two men on the sofa, or man and cat. He quickly wrote down a note for Sherlock and left it on the kitchen table, not wanting his brother to think he had been abandoned. When the kitten woke up, changed back and plodded into the kitchen to make a cup of tea for him and John, he found the note and a fond smile crossed his face.

 

I’ll see you later Lock, we’ll have to do this again.

Give my regards to John, he’s good for you.

**Author's Note:**

> I love fanfiction where Mycroft is really a nice guy so when this popped into my head, I couldn't resist :)


End file.
